


Attainable

by mebsuta



Series: Sacrosanct [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Shota, Shota!Jim, Underage Sex, warning is there for a reason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mebsuta/pseuds/mebsuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to untouchable, won't make much sense if you haven't read that first</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to... and I did. Just because I wrote this does not mean I endorse or support it!

Sebastian huffed out a very long breath as his phone rang, it wasn't early but he was hungover and he really wasn't in the mood for anything. He checked the time, 2pm, before he rolled over in his bed and finally picked up his mobile. 

"What?" 

"Hungover again Sebastian? No surprise there." 

"Oh fuck off." There was laughter from the other side of the phone and Sebastian groaned again,   
"What do you want?" 

"Well, I'm kind of amazed. Jim really seems to like you and he has actually asked to stay over again so me and the wife were going to head out tonight if you don't mind? That's if you don't have... Plans." Sebastian immediately woke up a little more and bit his lip. 

"I don't have plans, what time do you want to drop him off?" Sebastian gave a loud yawn and his friend laughed again, 

"Well I was going to say 4 but I can make it 5. You sound like you need a couple of hours to pull yourself together." 

"Yeah, yeah five is good. See you then." He hung up and rolled onto his back, covering his eyes with his arm and letting out a long slow breath. He didn't want to deal with anyone today especially a kid but God, what he promised Jim the last time, the things he could do...  
He sat up, yawning loud and scratching his head as he looked in the bedroom drawer and saw he was all out so he needed to pull himself together and go shopping on top of that before Jim came over. 

Jim, was coming over and repeating that thought to himself had him dashing over to the shower to get ready wondering what tonight would possibly bring.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian ended up pulling himself around and was at the supermarket in less than an hour after a clean-up and a quick greasy breakfast. He even ended up buying Jim a small gift, a small plush kitten with big eyes just like him and he grinned to himself as he also picked up some supplies, along with some snacks and something for dinner that night.  
He ended up telling the cashier the kitten was for his girlfriend and as she saw the lube Sebastian gave her a wink, laughing as he left the shop and left her cheeks redder than the garish shirt she was wearing. 

By the time he was home and had everything put away, hiding the kitten so he could show Jim it was almost time for them to arrive and he tried to relax. It would be even more suspicious if he acted like he wanted Jim there, in a way he still didn't because he couldn't he arsed to look after the kid but he was looking forward to seeing what the night might bring.   
He stood up slowly when the door went, stretching out and going over to answer it to his friend. He wasn't expecting Jim to barrel into him straight away, the tiny frame almost knocking the wind out of him and he laughed as he looked at his friend. 

"I'm amazed, not often anyone likes me let alone kids." 

"Yeah well I'm glad for it, means I get a break every so often and it gives you something to do." He laughed and patted Sebastian on his shoulder, "he's brought everything in his overnight bag and since we came over earlier he might need to use the shower but other than that we will be over at about 11 or 12 tomorrow." 

"I'm sure I can manage." Jim still hadn't let go of Sebastian and he rolled his eyes, looking put out before he gave a smile, "see you tomorrow mate." He nodded and shut the door, leaving Jim's bag by the door before picking Jim up with ease.  
"Well someone is eager to see me." 

"Home was so boring! All I was doing was reading and here it was fun because you let me do what I want and I went on the computer and read some stuff and I have loads of things to tell you!" Sebastian dreaded knowing what Jim had found online but that could wait, right now he was sure Jim was due his dinner and he carried him into the kitchen. 

"Well you can tell me all about that after dinner can't you?" He set Jim down on the counter before going over to the fridge and humming. "Your da said you like pasta so if I make some healthy pasta and you finish it you can have ice cream after how does that sound."   
Jim was already nodding before Sebastian had finished his sentence and he gave a bright smile, he already decided he wanted to come here as much as he could because he got spoiled and he figured that's what he deserved. 

"And can we watch a movie tonight?" 

"Yeah I can't see why not. I'm sure I could suffer through something you choose." Sebastian gave an easy smile, he didn't see the point in talking down to Jim, he was a smart kid and he guessed it was one of the reasons he didn't mind having him around so much. 

“Good.” Jim grinned and swung his feet from where he was sitting, it only took him liking a person to end up being himself. He didn’t really like anyone new at all which is why he was so reluctant the first night he arrived but now he actually felt comfortable somewhere other than his own home. “Can we watch the Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy?” Sebastian frowned slightly at the choice, mildly surprised by it but he couldn’t see why they couldn’t. 

“Sure, dinner then movie and ice-cream. That will keep you quiet huh?” He gave a small laugh, turning back toward the fridge and starting to pull ingredients out for a basic tomato sauce. The dinner and the movie seemed to go without incident, it was quiet and Jim seemed happy, content even, with Sebastian and it put the man at ease. It made what happened the last time Jim was here easier to deal with, telling himself it was purely an innocent child’s curiosity and nothing more, he could keep telling himself he hadn’t actually done anything wrong.   
Jim had also seemed calm as he curled up in Sebastian’s lap as he watched the movie, making Sebastian relax further until Jim broke the silence. He was expecting him to want something, a drink or a snack but the words from Jim’s mouth made him frown. 

“I’ve been doing research. On the computer.” Sebastian looked down at Jim, his face obscured with dark hair as his cheek was pressed to Sebastian’s shoulder and he cleared his throat, dreading what Jim had been researching… 

“Oh? And why have you been doing research hmm?” He hoped he sounded casual, knowing Jim was smarter than he let on and would be able to pick up on the uncertainty in his voice. Luckily he didn’t seem to and instead Jim looked up at Sebastian with those ridiculously big chocolate eyes.   
“Oh what we done Seb, when I stayed over. About more things you do with people because you wouldn’t tell me. About the orgasms and penises.” Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut for a long moment, taking a deep breath wondering if he could handle it more tactfully than he did the last time. 

“Well that’s good, that means I don’t have to… show you right? I will answer questions Jim but I won’t show you alright? I told you last time was bad and it shouldn’t have happened.” Jim pouted, huffing hard enough the breath tickled over Sebastian’s neck, 

“But Seb… I can’t ask no one else! You are clever and know the things and you helped last time and I liked it…” He pouted again, his eyes getting even wider as he looked up at Sebastian, almost begging him. Sebastian never thought he would end up in this position, a kid on his lap begging to know about all of the sordid details of sex but here he was, and he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.

“Fine, fuck sake kid. Listen to me, I will answer questions but that’s all okay? You can ask me stuff and I will answer but that’s it, nothing more.” Despite the… supplies he had bought he just couldn’t bring himself to do more, he didn’t want to be riddled with guilt no matter how damn good Jim’s small body would feel…


	3. Chapter 3

Jim pouted but gave a small reluctant nod. He wanted to do what they did last time, he wanted Sebastian to make him feel good all over his body like he had the last time but he was sure he could maybe try and get his way. He usually did all the time so now should be no different. 

"Okay so, I looked at things on da's computer. I used the Internet, and I found videos."  Sebastian bit his lip and nodded, knowing this boy had watched porn and he was going to ask him about what he had seen. 

"Right, so what did you see Jim?" 

"Well there was people touching each other, and at first there was ladies in it but I looked for the men like you. Then there was more touching, and using mouths." Sebastian cleared his throat, giving a small nod for Jim to continue and to ask his questions. "How to the other boys fit the penis all the way in their mouth? It goes all the way in but I can't do that." Sebastian's cheeks started to tinge pink, looking down into those gorgeous eyes. 

"Well... Some people practice. They train their throat to relax, like when a muscle relaxes so it can go all of the way in. Plus it's easier for bigger boys and men." Jim nodded seeming satisfied with Sebastian's answer and hummed softly as he thought about Sebastian's question and he played with the mans shirt. 

"I saw another boy, and he was small like me but taller and another man like you put his penis right the way in his bum. He sounded like he was enjoying it but I tried to put a finger in and it hurt. Does it always hurt Sebby?" Sebastian sucked in a deep breath,   Trying to be return diplomatic about his answer. 

"Well sometimes it done, especially for people's first time." He cleared his throat, thinking of Jim in his room, hiding under the quilt and pushing his slim finger into his virgin hole and he shuddered. "But if you prepare it properly, make sure you are nice and ready it feels very good." 

"Oh, okay." Jim shifted in his lap, still looking at him and straddling his hips. "Will you put your finger in me? Maybe it will feel better, you will do it right and then I won't accidentally hurt myself." He smiled at Sebastian sweetly, fluttering his eyes lashes. "I will keep my promise Sebby! I won't tell, honestly I will be really good." Sebastian groaned softly, letting his hand rest on Jim's thigh despite the promise to himself. 

"You know it's not good Jim, I said it was a one off didn't I? I shouldn't be doing that with boys like you. It's for people who are adults." Jim pouted, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck with a petulant whine.

"But... If it's for big boys why do they call them daddy? Isn't that for little boys? Sebby, I don't think they are really their daddies. I think they pretend." Oh god, oh Jim had watching far too much porn and Sebastian was already wishing he hadn't accepted his friends request for Jim to come over. 

"Shit, listen to me kid, that's really something you shouldn't be seeing. Things like kinks it's no good for you, you're too young." Jim huffed and shook his head, 

"No! You still touched me Sebby if you don't show me what it feels like I will tell da. I will tell da you touched my penis and you will get told off!" Sebastian immediately shook his head, trying to placate Jim by rubbing his thigh. 

"Jim, listen, you can't do that okay. If you tell someone you will never get to come over again because I will be taken away." Jim's face fell at this, he faint quite understand what would happen but he didn't want Sebastian to go away, he liked him and he would be sad if Sebastian ended up having to go because of him so he nodded his head. 

"I'm sorry, I won't tell I just want to feel nice again, to have the orgasm. I can't do it myself." He frowned, looking down at himself and Sebastian imagined a little frustrated Jim, lying in bed and tugging at his small prick to try and cum. He knew Jim would always get the last word with him, he was a complete push over and he eventually gave a slow nod. 

"Listen, I can... I will show you but remember this is our secret alright? Even your da can't know. It's between us." Jim's eyes lit up, nodding so hard he nearly toppled from Sebastian's lap, 

"Yes, yes I promise I will be good I will! I won't tell!" He gripped Sebastian tight as the man stood with ease, carrying him into the bedroom that they had shared the last time and he lay him down gently, Jim grinning up at him with excitement. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
